


Fighting the Inevitable

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: OT3+ Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Little bit of angst, M/M, Multi, Werewolves, Witches, daichi loves his overprotective boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: When an exorcism goes badly Daichi has to deal with his overprotective boyfriends and a new ghost roommate on top of that.





	Fighting the Inevitable

“Dai, we’re really sorry.”  Koutarou said immediately as they walked into their house.  His fluffy ears are out and down, classic sad puppy pose and Daichi is usually unfairly matched for the pathetic combination his boyfriends make.  Even Tetsurou’s eyes are downcast, bottom lip caught between his teeth. But Daichi has already steeled himself for this moment, the thick ectoplasm dripping from both of them makes it easier to remind himself to stay firm with this.

 

If he doesn’t make them see reason then they just might go and do what they did today again because they know he’ll forgive them.  Of course Daichi is going to forgive them, this is nothing to end years of friendship and love and trust over. But he needs them to understand the gravity of what they had done and they can’t understand that if they are too busy trying to make him feel guilty for being mad in the first place.

 

“Go get cleaned up.”  Daichi says instead of the easy acceptance that wants to spill out of his mouth.  Koutarou’s shoulders round even more, taking a hesitant step to Daichi and that nearly breaks his will to stay strong.  “Go.” Daichi orders instead, steel in his voice because if they touch him then he is liable to crumble.

 

Koutarou shuffles off, head hanging low and tail tucked between his legs.  Daichi hates that he’s the one who made him look that way but the black goo weighing him down keeps his thoughts in check.  Daichi turns his hard look on Tetsurou, who looks like he’s ready to stand and argue. Tetsurou’s good at getting people to see his side of things and he mostly doesn’t ever have to try that hard with Daichi, Daichi doesn’t want to be opposed to his boyfriends.

 

“I’m not in the mood Tetsurou.”  Daichi said firmly, using his boyfriends given name instead of allowing himself to slip back into formal titles.  He’s mad but he won’t purposefully hurt them. Tetsurou looks like he still wants to argue but he turns and follows Koutarou off to the bathroom.  A moment later Daichi hears the water running and he lets out a slow breath.

 

Daichi’s life had never been what anyone would consider easy.  Most thought he was just downright crazy and many thought he was scamming people out of money.  Sometimes Daichi considered abandoning it all and living life as a normal man in his twenties. But there were people who really needed his assistance and he had never been able to turn someone away.

 

In the most simplest terms, Daichi got rid of ghosts.  Nothing was ever that simple though and most of the time his job ended with him being thrown around a bit.  His last one had turned out that way and ended with a fractured skull and a broken collarbone. By all means when the ghost had been alive they hadn’t been a very nice person to begin with.  Most ghosts are benign, fading from this world until there’s nothing left. Yet some stick around and those tend to warp into something else completely. They gain power and abilities the longer they have a hold in this world, attaching themselves to a person or place and sucking them dry.  The last one had been one of the most powerful Daichi had ever come into contact with, nearly killing the person they had attached themselves to.

 

Daichi knew the reason his boyfriends were being protective, they had stood by his side at the hospital as the doctor read off a long list of his injuries and how serious it could have been.  They had seen the many bruises and cuts and scrapes, had looked at the x-rays and had come to the conclusion that they had nearly lost Daichi.

 

The hovering Daichi could take.  He wouldn’t admit it to another living soul but he liked being taken care of by his boyfriends.  He liked late morning cuddles with Koutarou and being fed by a stubborn Tetsurou. He enjoyed the long baths with them, even though their tub was definitely not made for three grown men of their stature and body sizes.  He loved them and if taking care of him while he was healing made them feel better than he wouldn’t argue.

 

Except it didn’t end after Daichi had the all clear from his doctor.  They had followed him, without his knowledge, to his next job and had made everything go so poorly.  Things had gotten destroyed, Koutarou and Tetsurou’s presence making the spirit he had been just about to help move on go crazy.

 

Daichi had ended up doing something that he wasn’t even sure he knew how to reverse.  It seemed like he had bound the spirit to himself and that was dangerous. Daichi wasn’t powerful in strength or speed like his werewolf boyfriend, even his magical abilities were limited especially when compared to his witch boyfriend.  But he was closer to the other side than anyone else and he could be a wellspring of power for a spirit.

 

“You might as well come inside.”  Daichi said with a sigh as a spirit floated through the door.  He looked around Daichi’s age, maybe younger which was a shame.  Daichi wasn’t that old and he couldn’t imagine the regrets he’d have if he died at that age.  He thought of his regret filled boyfriends but shook them from his mind. “I’m sorry this happened to you, I’ll try to get it fixed as soon as possible so you can move on.”  Spirits weren’t meant to linger in this world, they weren’t made for it. It always turned ugly and this one had nearly hurt his family though he looked awfully upset about that fact now that he was back under control.

 

“Do I have to?”  The spirit asked, eyes flickering up to meet Daichi’s.

 

“I’m Sawamura Daichi, what’s your name?”  Daichi asked instead of answering. He already knew it from the introduction by his parents but he wanted to hear it from the spirit instead.

 

“Terushima Yuuji.”  He mumbled, looking down once more and kicking at the floor.  He was slightly more corporal, which was good.

 

“You can call me Daichi if you want, everyone else does or Sawamura if you’re not comfortable with that.”  Daichi offers. God, the kid looked absolutely miserable and Daichi really was a sucker for sad puppy dog eyes.

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.”  Yuuji says before pressing his lips together, as if he hadn’t meant to say that.  Most spirits didn’t start off with that intention but the more they hung around, the more they saw people interacting and moving on without them, the more tumultuous their feelings got.

 

Daichi reaches out and cups the back of Yuuji’s head.  Yuuji’s eyes go wide but he steps closer to Daichi willingly, resting his forehead against Daichi’s shoulder as Daichi gently holds him there.  It’s only a moment before Yuuji trembles against Daichi. He had died three years ago and it had been that long since he had any physical contact, three years since anyone had even acknowledge his existence.  That would make even the most kind and gentlest people go mad.

 

“You’re welcome here until we figure out what to do.”  Daichi offers softly. He doesn’t mention that Yuuji can’t actually go anywhere else, that seems cruel.

 

“Are you sure your boyfriends will be okay with that?”  Yuuji asks. There are tears in his eyes but he’s trying to put on a brave face.

 

“Why wouldn’t they be?”  Daichi asks in genuine confusion.  Yuuji suddenly grins, face a lot closer than it had been a moment ago.

 

“Because you bound me to you.”  Yuuji says. They are basically the same height and it’s no struggle for Yuuji to press a kiss to the corner of Daichi’s mouth before disappearing, his laughter echoing throughout the house.

 

Daichi touches the spot that he had kissed before exhaling loudly.  Why did he meet such troublemakers?

 

Daichi went to the bedroom where he could hear his boyfriends.  There’s the low sound of Tetsurou’s voice, most likely trying to soothe Koutarou.  Werewolves were an emotional lot, Koutarou even more so than most. He wore his heart on his sleeve and that heart belonged to Daichi and Tetsurou.

 

“What happened today can never happen again.”  Daichi said after he had walked into the room and closed the door behind him.  “This isn’t some silly tv show where I go and try to talk to ghosts and jump at every sound to make some money.  These are real, grieving people who trust a level of professionalism from me. They need to know that I am only there to help, not to cause a scene like you two did today.”

 

Part of Daichi understood, he did.  Besides a couple bruises and scrapes, Daichi had gotten off pretty lucky.  He also didn’t have to do this job all that often despite what some tv shows and movies might believe.  A handful of times a year he was called in and sometimes a couple of those were false. But Daichi had gotten hurt, really hurt and neither Tetsurou nor Koutarou had been there to help him.  Daichi didn’t know what they expected to do, neither were equipped to deal with something they could neither hear nor see. But they still blamed themselves.

 

“We were trying to help.”  Koutarou said, eyes big and trying to get Daichi to understand, to forgive and forget.  It would be so easy to move to him and hug him tight, Daichi wanted to do that but he had to stand his ground.

 

“You two have to promise me that you’ll never interfere with my work again.”  Daichi said. Tetsurou stiffened but Koutarou, wanting to please Daichi, quickly agreed.

 

“If you allow us to come along we could help if things get violent like they did last time.”  Tetsurou stands up, unwilling to take things sitting down.

 

“Absolutely not.”  Daichi crossed his arms.  Mostly he gave into his boyfriends, they meant well and they loved him and Daichi was never good at telling them no even before they started dating.

 

“Dai, we can help-”

 

“Like you did today?”  Daichi asked. Tetsurou recoiled as if Daichi had hit him and Daichi took a deep breath.  He didn’t like ultimatums and he hadn’t wanted to resort to one. “I tell you where I’m going and what trouble I might face.  I call you after it’s done to reassure you everything went smoothly. I come home after, that’s all I can promise you. I can’t have you two blundering in and hurting people who have already lost someone.  You can either accept that or-”

 

“Please don’t.”  Koutarou rushed forward, hands reaching out for Daichi’s.  His eyes were full of tears and Daichi could no longer resist, he pulled his hands free and hugged Koutarou to him tightly, looking over at Tetsurou who was frowning deeply.  “We just want to protect you.” Came Koutarou’s sad tone, his hair was still wet from the shower and his nose was cold as he pressed it into the warm skin of Daichi’s neck.

 

“No need to cry sexy dog-dude.”  Daichi wasn’t surprised to hear Yuuji’s echoing voice, only surprised when both Tetsurou and Koutarou looked around.  “I can protect our precious Daichi while he’s working.” Arms wrapped around Daichi’s waist and a sharp chin dug into his shoulder.

 

“Who the hell is that?”  Tetsurou asked, sparks flying from his fingers.

 

“Daichi didn’t tell you?”  Yuuji asked, repeating Daichi’s name because everytime he did Tetsurou twitched at the familiar use.  Daichi buried his face into Koutarou’s chest and wondered if he could smother himself. “I’m your new roommate.  But I’m also a spirit so I can guard Daichi from other spirits without anyone being the wiser.” The sparks left Tetsurou’s fingers as he considered it.

 

“That would solve our problems but just one thing.”  Tetsurou grabbed Daichi and Koutarou both, hugging them to his leaner form.  “No touching.” Yuuji only laughed in answer as Daichi cursed his bad luck.

 

Why did he attract such troublemakers to his life?

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week 2018  
> Day 3, October 30 : Domestic / "what an excellent day for an exorcism" / night out
> 
> Honestly this was very much inspired by the discord friends (especially those in the daichi harem, I see all of you) and of course, Finnthebunneh's Bokuroodaiteru (do they have a name?) art. I already loved all those people separately and you put them together and it gave me a serious need.


End file.
